


Learn to Fly Free

by TwistedLittleLemon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedLittleLemon/pseuds/TwistedLittleLemon
Summary: James relaxed, his back slouching, mouth forming a small 'o'.They were both silent for a long moment. Reg wished he knew what James was thinking."Reg, are you okay?" He asked slowly and hesitantly, his hazel eyes nervously watching Regulus.
Relationships: Regulus Black/James Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 156





	Learn to Fly Free

_It had all been Sirius' idea_ , that was Regulus' coping mechanism, to blame everything on the older, more childish brother. Sirius had forced him to pack a bag, Sirius had hauled him down the stairs of Grimmauld Place in ripped muggle jeans, a graphic tee and a leather jacket, Sirius had stood definitely in front of their mother, arms crossed, eyes steaming as he yelled his last 'fuck you' to the vile woman.

No, Reg thought, he wasn't completely innocent. Despite having never said the words to Walburga Black's face, Reg had fought against her in his own small acts of rebellion. Such as keeping a silver muggle pocket watch in his robe pocket at all times and removing the charms on his chess set. It had been the little things that went unnoticed and Reg had been okay with that, until he wasn't.

Until the screaming and the shouting and the tears and the blood had become too much and he had to intervene or get out — he had needed to do something! For his or Sirius' sanity, he didn't know.

So he, Reg, had crept into Sirius' bedroom that summer's night with his wand in his hand and healing spells being rehearsed in his mind. He had forced Sirius, who was beaten and bloodied and almost completely out of it, onto his bed and had sat, gently pressing his wand to the bruises and cleaning the cuts. He had lingered after, brushing strands of ebony hair out of his brother's face, eyes welling with tears as he thought of the much happier Sirius he saw at school. The one who laughed with Peter Pettigrew, pranked with James Potter and adored Remus Lupin who loved him equally as much. The Sirius who sprinted through the halls of Hogwarts without a care in the world. The Sirius who was never shown around him.

A lump forming in his throat, Reg had said, "you need to leave, find a way out " before he rose from the silk sheets and silently left the bedroom for his own where he had sobbed into his pillow until there were no tears left in his eyes.

But, that had been that. His words had been the last on the subject for another week. That week had continued as the ones before, there were fights, screaming matches, the odd dinner guest and his tears whic never left the solitude of his own bedroom.

The day that everything changed was the day that Reg snapped. He had seen his mother's hand rise, he had seen Sirius' clenched jaw and it had been with zero thought that he moved inbetween his mother's hand and his brother. Walburga's hand had come down on him instead, thick rings catching on his cheek. It had stung and ached, but it hadn't been the worst pain he had felt. The woman had done worse to him too because Reg hadn't always been perfect. It had taken years worth of scars for him to be obedient.

Reg hadn't seen Walburga's reaction for he had turned almost instantly to Sirius, who's jaw was open wide and eyes swimming with confusion and — what Reg thought was pride.

That night, Reg's door had creaked open to reveal his brother dressed and reaking of deodorant. Sirius had told Regulus to pack only the important things and met him I'm the hallway, whilst throwing clothes at Reg.

Sirius had been as loud as possible, waking their mother (father had been on a business trip to Lanzarote) on purpose.

The Potters had been so welcoming and kind, but it was overwhelming for Reg who wasn't used to the affection, the laughs and the fun. He had his own room, although he frequently found himself slipping into Sirius' for the comfort his brother provided. They were somewhat close now. Sirius made sure Reg knew he loved him all the time, so much so it was annoying, and although he never said it back, Reg knew Sirius was aware he loved him too.

"Regulus!" James Potter's loud voice interrupted Reg from his reflective thoughts. "Have you seen Sirius?"

"He has gone shopping with your mother," Reg informed, turning in the window seat to face his brother's best friend, watching as James frowned and nodded slowly.

To Reg's surprise, James sat on the seat next to him, legs crossed as he copied Reg's position. Theirs knees were touching.

"You haven't healed it. Why?" James' finger came to touch the hand print that stained Reg's pale face. The look of concern in his eyes was enough to wake the butterflies in Reg's stomach — they seemed to come alive whenever James was near.

"I didn't want to," Reg murmured, reluctantly pulling his head away from James' hand, eyes wondering to the side, avoiding the Potter's face.

James frowned again. "I can do it if you want — or — or I could get mum to do it or if you're not comfortable with us healing it I'm sure Sirius would—"

"James." Reg raised a hand. "I'm capable of healing my own bruises. I meant that I want it to heal on it's own."

James relaxed, his back slouching, mouth forming a small 'o'.

They were both silent for a long moment. Reg wished he knew what James was thinking.

"Reg, are you okay?" He asked slowly and hesitantly, his hazel eyes nervously watching Regulus.

Reg exhaled a deep breath, brows drawing together. "I'm okay."

"It's just, I've been so focused on Sirius that I haven't really asked you. . ."

Reg held back a laugh. "You don't need to mother me, Potter, Euphemia does enough of that. Keep your gorgeous face focused on keeping Sirius in line."

"You think I'm gorgeous?" James said, grinning cheekily.

Reg cringed, hands raising to cover his face with he could tell was blushing pink. "I mean, you aren't bad looking!"

"Not bad looking! Come on, Black, admit it, you think I'm hot!" James teased, leaning forwards and nudging Red in the shoulder.

Reg huffed, folding his arms and rolling his eyes, painfully aware of his scarlet cheeks.

It hadn't been like in the books James read, their wasn't a long intense moment where they stared into each other's eyes before slowly inching closer, only for their lips to explode in fireworks. It had been imperfect, although passionate, their noses bumped together awkwardly and their teeth clashed but it had been something. It had been enough to make them both grin and laugh and kiss again.

Reg quickly learnt that he adored James' kisses, and James' unruly hair and foul language and the three AM, ridiculous questions as they led in bed, almost always asleep (Reg was a light sleeper, he woke to the smallest noises). He found that James' habits and need for attention never changed or halted as they grew older, as they fell in love with eachother and expanded their family.

James found that Reg changed a lot over the years. He learned to let his hair down every now and then, so to say, he learned to accept himself and live in the present. Reg eventually grew the guts to tell Sirius he loved him and James the same words a few weeks later.

They learnt how to be fathers together, co parents to theirs and Lily and Marlene's (who had gotten together in their final year at Hogwarts) son, young Harry Potter-Evans. Sirius and Remus Lupin–Black were obviously Harry's godparents.

Reg and Sirius learnt how to fly free. James learnt how to tolerate ridiculous mood swings. Marlene and Lily were able to experience motherhood. And Remus, well, he had only been there for Sirius' kisses.

But it a good, fulfilling life exceeding all of Reg's expectations.


End file.
